


My Love for You

by TricksterFairest



Series: My Love For You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Child Abandonment, College!Choi Seungcheol, College!Jeonghan, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love in many forms, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Non-Idol, Not from the main cast, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterFairest/pseuds/TricksterFairest
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan's absentee mother disappears in his final year of university leaving him the sole guardian of his infant brother, Chan. Who he promises to give a better family life that what his mother gave him over the years. With the challenges of his final year, working at a cafe, internships and caring for his brother there's a lot cut out for him. If it's for Chan he'll do anything. Even if it means going at it alone. But that's not what his study partner has in mind for him. His excuse is that they've gone through a majority of their university together. He's even willing to do this with Jeonghan too, every step of the way.In all of this though there's more than meets the eye than just taking in his baby brother. Secrets are starting to unfold and it's more than Jeonghan could ever expect. He just wants to give his brother a loving family, but is this more than he can handle?  Will he be able to give his brother the life that he envisioned for him or will it all come crumbling down between his fingertips?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Will add more as I go on - Relationship
Series: My Love For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897669
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I just wanted to say thank you for checking out my story and just to give warnings here in the start of it all. There will be changes as I post through the story. There are already chapters in cue after this and I am planning to release a chapter ever week or two. The entire storyline is already finished beginning, middle, and end. I am just writing all the little bits and pieces inbetween. 
> 
> If there is anything that anyone finds triggering that I have yet to tag in the story please tell me immediately. For now my only warnings are: cursing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't notice before that the original post was one of my earlier drafts for it. So here's the actual first chapter and chapter 2 will be out this Wednesday!

**Chapter 1**

8 o'clock on a Friday night before midterms week Jeonghan once again lounging on his couch watching Seungcheol pack up his bag with their study material for the weekend. Jeonghan felt fried from all the materials that they went over tonight. He was a little bummed seeing the other need to go but Seungcheol had to leave for the night needing to help out his dad. Seungcheol stretched getting up from the coffee table and yawned. The elder was looking more and more tired recently Jeonghan noticed. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay over the weekend Cheol? It's getting a little late or right now and Professor Wang is a bitch when it comes to our exams, especially her free response.” Jeonghan offered, trying to convince the other to stay. It wasn’t really that it was late, but more like the elder doesn’t seem to get enough sleep recently with Seungcheol’s dad wanting more of his son’s time. It was eating away at Seungcheol’s energy.

“I wish I could Jeonghan, but duty calls.” Seungcheol sighed, raking his hand through his buzzed black hair. He looked at the table to see if any of his things were still mixed in with Jeonghan's. Though he could always just come back if he did leave anything. Once he knew it was all there he shrugged his bag over his shoulders. 

“You know you never mention what your dad has you do when you work with him. Does he get you to meet with clients?” Jeongha asked curiously, wanting to know what he was doing to get tired over the week as he followed Seungcheol with his eyes. 

“Something like that, and just some stuff here and there to learn about the business, ya know?” Seungcheol said with a shrug from his shoulders. A tell tale notification rings throughout the room from Seungcheol’s phone. He turned it showing Jeonghan the demanding text from said father telling him to come back home immediately. 

Jeonghan nods his head in understanding, packing up his own materials for the night to take a break before getting back into it tomorrow. Seungcheol was already at the door when Jeonghan turned around to see him just looking at Jeonghan for a moment contemplating with his bag over his shoulder. 

“How about a date?” Seungcheol finally musters in a soft voice. Jeonghan’s eyes widened in surprise. He never expected Seungcheol to ask him out.

It’s been three years since the two have met in that one faithful history class and over time they’ve always at least shared one each semester. Considering that they were both business majors it made sense that they stuck together. Over time it grew from just study periods to eating out after studying to just spending free time together every now and then. Jeonghan has tried before to get his friends to meet Seungcheol but it was never able to happen, other than Wonwoo that is. Who only was able to see Seungcheol whenever he came to visit Jeonghan. Through the years he never saw Seungcheol date another man, only beautiful women that have come and gone with the changing of seasons. 

Yet he always stayed a constant in the other life to which Jeonghan loved and was just happy with whatever the man was able to give him. But now… he doesn’t know. He can feel his heart skip a beat just staring at Seungcheol looking to see if there was a lie or it was just a trick from his sleep deprived head. 

“I said, how about a date?” Seungcheol repeats with more confidence in his voice after only seeing Jeonghan just staring at him. Jeonghan’s mouth opens in a gape a little in shock from hearing his friend again. He looked so sincere and hopeful and yet Jeonghan froze. Even with the flutter in his chest and there was something holding him back. Something that made him hesitate 

“Just think about it okay Hannie? No pressure, we’re still friends even if you say no.” Seungcheol added. The elder really knew him well that this was something that he needed to think about. It wasn’t just going on a casual date, it was with someone that he connected with and didn’t really want to lose if anything happened. He valued the black haired man highly though he denies it on a daily basis to tease the elder. 

“Plus, I won’t see you this week. I actually already took all my midterms already.” Seungcheol admitted. Jeonghan snapped his head to the other with an offended look on his face. That was not something he would expect either. Seungcheol really went through all that studying with him for nothing and didn’t even tell him beforehand that he was going to be gone for a while.

“And your ass didn’t tell me?! What the hell Cheol!” He yelled in betrayal to the other. ‘Ugh, Seungcheol really knows when to say things. Of all the times to tell him things, right after he asked me out.’ Jeonghan thought to himself. 

Seungcheol chuckled walking back to the younger man. Jeonghan watched him come closer with a pout evident on his lips. 

“ I already went over what was on my exam with you Hannie, so you have a sense on what’s on Professor Wang’s exam.” Seungcheol pointed out.

“But you’ll be gone for a week! Who’s going to be in class with me to keep me company?” Jeonghan whines to the other. “And how am I supposed to respond to you when I have one.” He adds in a smaller tone. He really wanted to give Seungcheol an answer, but something was there in the back of his mind that said to think. 

“ Just tell me yes or no over text alright? You can even take the whole week to decide I just wanna take you out to dinner after your exam on Friday at 8pm. But if you don’t say yes, I’ll just see you in a week alright Hannie? You still have a shift at the Cafe tomorrow morning, tell Wonwoo I said hi when you see him. And if you go see Chan tell him his Cheolie-hyung misses him.” Seungcheol placed a kiss on the crown of Jeonghan’s head before heading back out the door. 

“Chan is only a baby and he’s seen you only a couple times, how can he miss you?!” Jeonghan cried out as the other was leaving. 

“But I know one that see's me all the time and he will. I’ll see you soon Hannie.” Seungcheol smirks closing the apartment door behind him. Jeonghan felt heat on his cheeks and just sat there surprised.

“He’s such a jerk.” Jeonghan mumbled. He sat and thought about what he’ll say to Seungcheol debating on his decision. Looking at his phone wanting to respond now, but he thinks. He knows he likes the guy and doesn’t think it’d be bad to date him, but at the same time something tells him that there is more than what it seems with Seungcheol. Sure he has nice dimples, a cute laugh and just makes Jeonghan’s day when they’re together... getting to the point that his mind begins to wander. 

  
  


Before he knew it he'd say there staring at his phone till lit up with an incoming call from Jisoo, or Joshua considering he’s in the US on a year long study abroad program. Jeonghan looks at the time to see it’s already 9pm, huh...an hour actually passed by him thinking about Seungcheol. He looked at his world clock and scoffed at the time, 5 am PST. 

“Good evening, Hannie.” 

“I don’t understand how the hell you’re up at fucking 5 in the morning.” Jeonghan commented on his best friend. Jisoo laughed hearing the other. 

“What the hell are you talking about, you work at a cafe and get up at 5 in the morning.” 

“Yeah but I’m forced to because of work. If I could I’d sleep till noon. From what I remember you don’t have anything to do till like 9. You even live in the dorms, you shouldn’t be up till like 8, at the most.” Jeonghan defended. 

“Well the early bird catches the worm Jeonghan and I needed some time to put a work out in.”

“At fucking 5 in the morning?” Jeonghan continued to complain. 

“Whatever Hannie, how was your week?” Hearing Jisoo’s calming voice relaxed Jeonghan for a bit, hearing from his best friend of fifteen years. 

“Ah well - “ A call was coming in and Jeonghan saw it was from his mother. “ So she decided to check in on me again for once huh?” Jeonghan comments through the phone. 

“ Is that your mother? Do you want to answer it right now Hannie?” Jisoo asked wearily. The relationship that Jeonghan and his mother is... not on the best of terms.

“Ah I’ll let her leave a voicemail and if anything I can call her back later.” Jeonghan sighs. Last time his mother called it was a drunk call blaming him for her losses and why she didn’t make it in the world. Where she wasted her prime because of him. He’s heard the spiel before and by now was numb to them. 

“Anyways, it was fine I stress cleaned on wednesday because of my midterms next week and I actually cooked this week and it wasn’t just ramyeon and egg, I cooked actual food.” Jeonghan was proud of his accomplishments. “I studied with my study buddy too and he asked me out on a date.” Jeonghan admitted with a question in his tone. He wanted to get Jisoo’s opinion on this.. 

“ Oh that’s great Jeonghan. You’ve known the guy so long and you seemed to be pining for him every time you talked about him.” Jisoo points out. 

“I don’t know Josh, I mean every time I saw him dating someone it was always a girl, I’ve never seen him with a guy. What if I’m just an experiment to him?” Jeonghan voices out his trepidation on the date. 

“Well from what you’ve told me over the years, he doesn’t seem like he wouldn’t do that to you. From what you say he’s a good guy, Han. He was always good to his dates and he always put you first when it came to your study times together.” Jisoo argues. “ It won’t be bad, and at least you’ll get a free meal out of it.” 

“Yeah you’re right. But he already does that for me anyways.” Jeonghan points out thinking to the times they’ve had late sessions and Seungcheol just bought them food. 

“Well if anything you can treat it like how he normally treats you. This way you still act like yourself and that’s how a good date should go.” Jisoo adds. “Who is the guy anyways. Minghao and I have never been able to meet him ever since. Like what the hell Jeonghan?” 

“It’s your schedules to be honest. I’ve tried getting you and Hao to meet him, but every time it’s always bad timing. He has to leave or you guys have other things to do.” Jeonghan agrees. “It’s a secret and you’ll just have to wait till we see him.” It’s a little past nine and Jeonghan is suddenly hungry. He gets up from his place on the couch and mozies over to the kitchen.

“ Watch it take all of this year too. And the only time I’ll meet him is during graduation. Or even your wedding” Jisoo jokes. 

“We’ve only been study buddies Shua-ya. We haven’t been able to actually hang out with each other out of class before. He literally just asked me out and now you’re planning my wedding with the guy?” Jeonghan scoffs at his ridiculousness. 

“He goes to the cafe you work at just to go see you. Wonwoo even saw the guy. Oh my god, he should have told me whenever he was there!” Joshua starts up. 

“ Wonwoo understands and wants you guys to meet him yourselves. Besides I know for a fact that Wonwoo practically reports to you and Hao every time he comes in. Hasn’t he told you guys before about him” 

“Yeah that he’s Daddy material.” Jisoo supplies with a smirk that Jeonghan can just hear in his tone. Jeonghan pulls the phone away from his face for a moment giving it a deadpanned look before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Shut up and I’ll just give you a hint he’s the same year as us. You know you’re sounding like Myungho right now.” Jeonghan looks around the counters to see if there’s anything left to eat when he spots some leftover fried chicken from his study session with Seungcheol. 

“Aww I really miss Hao now, I’ll call him after you, but still even if he is the same age he can still be daddy.” Jisoo muses through the other end of the line. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you. You haven’t even seen him and you’re calling him daddy. Well what about you huh? Bugging me about my man, are you going on a date with anyone?” Jeonghan interrogated thinking that it’s time to change the subject. 

“Oop you called him your man already.” Jisoo teased. “And yes in fact I am today I’m going on a date with a guy named Arthur.” 

“Oh an American.” 

“No, Korean actually, he just feels more comfortable having an english name here. Apparently he’s going to be here for a while working at the company that I’m interning in.. He’s from the main branch there in Seoul, but he’s overseeing an important deal for the company.” Joshua elaborates. Jeonghan makes a hum before taking a bite out of one of the chickens left. 

“On Monday, Arthur actually spilled coffee on me on the way into the building I’m interning in. He asked one of my friend’s here what my size was and went out of his way to get me a whole new armani suit. He even asked to take me to dinner for embarrassing me in the office as an apology.” 

“Excuses, the suit was enough of an apology, but an expensive suit and dinner? Now that’s a daddy, a sugar daddy.” Jeonghan teases by taking the opportunity to throw back Jisoo’s own remarks.

“ Stop, He only wants to take me out for dinner as an apology.” Jisoo reiterates getting Jeonghan to roll his eyes at his friend through the phone. 

“Whatever, just get that bag Shuji!” Jeonghan eggs on. Jisoo just clicks his tongue at his friend as they continue on with updates from each other for another hour while Jeonghan eats his chicken.

When the two finally hang up Jeonghan sighs deciding that he might as well hear what the woman wanted. 

"Jeonghan, it's your mother. I'm just telling you ahead of time, I'm leaving. I've already taken care of the baby, so you don't have to worry your pretty little empty head about him. He'd just be a burden to a poor university student like you anyways. Don't look for me, I'm going to be gone. So toodles my dear eldest. " She ends sarcastically. Jeonghan couldn't help but roll his eyes before dialing the number to the babysitter.

"Hello Jeonghan?"

"Hi Auntie Naeun,” Naeun is his mother’s neighbor next door. She’s a single mom with children who are already in their teens that are switched between her and their father every week. She’s a nice lady who just misses having children in the house, so she didn’t mind babysitting Chan during the week and was thankful that Jeonghan was active in helping raise his brother. 

“ I'm sorry I'm calling a little late right now, but I just got the message from my mother that she left?" He asked to confirm that his mother did leave for the weekend. 

"Yes Jeonghan she left this afternoon and had told me that she'd be back by Monday. Little Chan is doing well. He went down east tonight after his bath." She reported. 

"Okay that's good. I’ll be there tomorrow after my shift at the cafe so please just take him for tonight and just tell me if he needs anything alright?” Jeonghan said. 

“It’s alright Jeonghan, you don’t have to come by this weekend. I know it’s midterms week for you, so just focus on your exams. It’s your last year and I know that it’s important to you right now. We’ll be fine, it's just one weekend.” Naeun reassured the young man. She acted more like a mother to him and Chan. Though with an absentee mother, he was really thankful that she was there for his brother.

“ Besides, your brother is fine and my kids are with their dad this week, so you won’t have to worry about a thing alright? Live a little, kid, you’re still young. I know how hard it is to look after a baby, and I know it's a little hard with your relationship with your mother. But, just try to be someone in their twenties Hannie.” Naeun advised the young man.

Jeonghan didn’t feel right considering that he was caring for Chan during his first three months. His mother practically left to go out right after giving birth to the baby to god knows where just leaving him to Naeun. Lee Raon was a . . . special kind of woman leaving her new born to her neighbor and practically forbidding her eldest from actually caring for the baby. Naeun at first was skeptical about Jeonghan thinking there was a reason that Raon didn't want her eldest to be near the new born, but after a while she saw why the elder son came everyday. Their mother would leave Chan to Naeun the second the older woman would wake up and leave till late at night. Even being so reluctant to celebrate Chan's 100th day. It shocked Raon, but Jeonghan was there when one day she had an emergency with her own children. Ever since it's been a secret between the two that he cared for Chan. Now that he was in school though and that he didn't have as much time to come by to help he's only been able to be with Chan during the weekends. 

“ I know Naeun, you know there’s a guy who asked me out again.” He informed her. Jeonghan didn’t want to make her worry for him so he just decided to tell her about the date, but not exactly if he was going or not.

“Oh good, I’m glad there is. You know I was starting to get a little worried there. It’s been three months since Channie was born. I was starting to wonder if your entire focus would be on your brother now considering the case that you’ve been building up against Raon-ssi for him.” Naeun said somberly. 

“Yeah well I’ll try. Besides I still have a lot to do before anything can actually start.” Jeonghan sighs thinking of all the things he’s put together against his mother to take his brother. 

“Just get enough sleep alright? Channie will be fine.” She reassures again.

“ Aright Auntie, thanks again for taking care of him.” 

“Of course Jeonghan, and have fun on your date alright, bye now!” The line cut dead to show Jeonghan’s home screen which was a picture of a wide eyed Chan smiling at the camera. A message popped up on his screen from Seungcheol. 

**From: Study Buddy ^^**

_ I hope you have a good night Hannie, oh btw I’m home now :)  _

**From: Seungcheol**

_ I knw ur awake u gremlin, u still have an early shift tomorrow. Don’t go to the cafe tomorrow to the point that I get a message from Wonwoo telling me ur making him do all the work… again _

**To: Cheolie**

_ You’re not our manager and that was ONE time! _

**To: Cheolie**

_ I was sick  _ 🤧 _! _

**From: Cheolie**

_ I know  _ 😔

**From: Cheolie**

_ I even bought u soup that day and took u home.  _

_ Just sleep Hannie, we don’t want u losing ur beauty sleep _

**To: Cheolie**

_ Stop being sweet, I might get spoiled from it.  _

  
  


**From: Cheolie**

_ Just sleep Hannie or else you’d start looking like the animal _

_ you clearly want to embody _

**To: Cheolie**

_ Oh and what’s that _ 🤨

**From: Cheolie**

_ A Sloth  _ 🦥

**To: Cheolie**

_ …………………….. _

**To: Camel**

_ Good Night, Seungcheol  _ 😑

**From: Camel**

_ gn angel _ 😁

Jeonghan shook his head at their banter and finally feel like turning in for the night. He put away the left over chicken to eat tomorrow. He just washed up and headed to bed. 

* * *

In the morning Jeonghan went to work at 6:00 am where his friend Wonwoo was already setting up the pastry display case with fresh batches of the day’s pastries.

“Morning Wonu.” Jeonghan greeted the younger trading pleasantries with him. The other just gave Jeonghan one of the chocolate croissants and an iced Americano. 

“Anything new this week?” Wonwoo asked when Jeonghan went around the counter ready for the morning rush coming in 15 minutes from now. 

“My mother left again for the weekend.” Jeonghan sighed. Wonwoo hummed hearing all about Jeonghan’s mother from the other for the past three years. 

“Wasn’t she getting better at staying in one place for like 8 months now?” Wonwoo recalled from the top of his head. Jeonghan nodded his head cleaning out their coffee maker.

“Yeah, but that was when she was pregnant. She even got a job working as a sales lady in a furniture store. She’s always been a little like a bird flying here and there.” Jeonghan sighed. He set everything up for the first fresh brew of the day. 

“What about your brother, Chan, are you going to see him later?” Wonwoo asked. Jeonghan shook his head. 

“Auntie Naeun said she’s got it, but of course I’m still going to check on them later.” 

“Bless Auntie, you should get her to come by with some soft tofu stew.” Wonwoo request from the elder. Jeonghan nods thinking this would be a good way to see his brother texting the older woman real quick to see if she could bring him to the cafe. 

“Have you talked to the getaway twins?” Wonwoo joked about his two roommates. 

“I talked to Jisoo today, and there’s a guy over there I think he wants to become his sugar daddy.” Jeonghan informs. Wonwoo looked over to him with a surprised look on his face. “They even have a date in…” He looked over to the time and calculated in his head. “ six hours." 

“Hyung tell him to bring me back a new laptop if he can." Wonwoo jokes making Jeonghan laugh as one of the morning risers came into the cafe. 

"We'll see." Jeonghan comments, taking his position at the register and taking their order. It was after this started the beginnings of their morning crowd keeping the two busy for a couple hours.

When the morning rush was over, which was a bit of a surprise considering it's Saturday, the two took a breather for a moment just cleaning and reorganizing their stock a little. 

"Well what about you hyung anything new from this week?" Wonwoo asked Leaning against one of the counters. 

"Cheol asked me out on a date and I don't know how to feel." Jeonghan answered with a questioning voice washing the last of the mugs. Winwood made an affirmative hum. 

"Ahh and he hasn't dated a guy for the past couple years huh? That and you don't wanna lose what you two already have." Wonwoo voiced his insecurities right then and there. Jeonghan nodded looking at the younger with wide eyes. He never knew Wonwoo could tell like that, or he was just being too obvious when it came to Seungcheol. 

"Well Seungcheol-hyung is probably genuine about wanting to ask you out. I mean whenever he comes into the Cafe even with a girl he's got that loom on his face that just looks at you so soft." Wonwoo voices. Jeonghan looks at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Cheol doesn't look at me all soft. He always looks like that." Jeonghan says. 

"Oh, then you probably don't see how he'll put all his attention on you when you're speaking to him even when he was on a date with someone."

  
  


"It's common courtesy to give your server attention if you want good service Wonwoo." Jeonghan reminds the younger. 

  
  


"Not when he's telling you about the asshole who sat behind him in his philosophy thay kept saying homophobic slurs. Only to find out later that the guy was sent to the hospital." Wonwoo provided. Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders fixing his ponytail at the base of his neck. 

"To be honest he had it coming, from what I heard he was saying it to another man and got knocked out by his beefcake of a fiance. Haohao's words, not mine." Jeonghan recalled. Wonwoo paused for a moment and looked towards the ceiling for a moment. 

"You know it's vaguely familiar… reminds me of Kihyun and Hyunwoo." A pair of their regulars to which the former is actually a friend of theirs who loves to talk. "Wait ohhhh was the guy a poli-sci major? Cause the two came in one morning after Kihyun had to bail Hyunwoo out of jail for assault. Kihyun was so proud of him that morning they took my entire stock of the chocolate chip cookies. Apparently the guy told Kihyun to hop on his dick, and you know how Hyunwoo is about Kihyun." Wonwoo explained Jeonghan could just feel the pain that guy probably experienced. 

"Oh darn you're right, there's only two guys Minghao considers beefcakes and its his trainer at the gym and Hyunwoo." Jeonghan remembers and feels giddy inside. "Then he really had it coming, Hyunwoo treats Ki like a king." Jeonghan shakes his head and groans for a moment.

"Wait off topic, we're talking about my dilemma, not the social justice that was served last semester." Jeonghan refocused their conversation. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. More customers start trickling into the cafe again as people come in for early lunch and to help with their hangovers. 

"Just take the leap, Hyung. It wouldn't be bad. Seungcheol-hyung does care for you and who knows you might just turn out like Kihyun." Wonwoo suggests winking before the two are set back in motion. 

Everyone he talked to so far were right and he didn't even understand his own feeling on why he’s doubting him and being harsh towards Seungcheol. They're friends after all and Seungcheol always showed that he was someone that he could trust. Jeonghan just didn't understand the feelings in his chest when he felt it. Almost as if there was just something beyond his reach that was about to begin. 

Jeonghan took his phone out during his lunch break and decided to text Seungcheol.

**To: Cheolie**

You better make it back safe to take me out on Friday!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and this is the beginning to the first arch of the story. Note that this is young Jeonghan so he does have long hair here. Also as the boys talk about each other they will interchange between the different names on the different individuals, but as I write their character it will always be in one name unless it's needed for the plot.
> 
> Anyways, so I hope everyone will enjoy this series. It will be a long one, fair warning. Just know that the other will show up one way or another in the story. Just be patient with me and please send me some comments and kudos if you like. It does mean alot to me in that people are reading so I can continue. (Then again I might just put it all out even without readers).


	2. Chapter 2

Over the week of midterms Jeonghan did miss Seungcheol whenever he went to one of their shared classes. Especially during exam when there was literally a different person sitting next to him during Professor Wang’s exam. He did get regular updates from Seungcheol though making up for it. His texts were mostly telling him he’s bored, misses him, and he's excited to take him out on Friday. That along with different foods mostly pizza, fried chicken, steak and whatever else the elder ate. Jeonghan sent his own updates telling him about what they went over in their shared classes, pictures of drinks he made in his spare time and even sent him a picture of Professor Wang right before handing out exams showing her crabby attitude towards having tests.

  
  


He also got updates from Auntie Naeun about Chan. His brother was looking so cute in the dino onsie that he bought for the baby a while back that he now fits. His mother also returned late on Wednesday so he was just happy she was able to get back to Chan so he was able to focus on his exam with Dr. Wang later that day. 

  
  


It was the end of his Friday schedule and though so Jeonghan could go see 1This last class was his final midterm and Jeonghan sighed in relief when he got out. He waved good-bye to one of his friends in class as he got a call from Minghao. 

  
  


"Yah, did you know that Shua-hyung had a boyfriend?" Minghao greets when the elder answers his phone. Jeonghan just shakes his head with a fond smile. Of course he'd start their conversation this way. Always wanting news on each other. The audacity though of this man, how dare he greet his Hyung this way! 

"Yes, Hao, hyung is doing well. No Hao, hyung hasn’t eaten yet. I just got out of my last class for the day and now I’m heading to work before I go out tonight." Jeonghan provides for the younger in a light tone.

"Sorry, how are you Hannie-hyung?" Minghao fills in sheepishly for jumping into the main topic. Jeonghan hums in approval walking through the campus in the late afternoon light. 

"Thank you, that’s much better. So anyways, apparently his name is Arthur and they get along well, but it was just a little dinner Haohao." Jeonghan adds on to the other’s information. 

  
  


"Yeah little. I mean it’s just dinner at a Michelin star restaurant. " Minghao repeats with sarcasm. “At least the guy is cute.” 

  
  


" I’m sure it’s fine Josh is having fun, so it’s good that he’s only a ... Wait, you already saw his picture?" Jeonghan asked. It made sense a bit considering one friend got the news and the other got the picture. It makes for interesting conversations between everyone.

  
  


"Shua-hyung sent me a pic of them together. The guy looks like the living embodiment of sunshine." Minghao sends over the pic of Joshua in a fancy restaurant wearing a nice suit, probably the one that he said Arthur gave, with a guy who has a strong angular face, smiling eyes, light brown hair and a wide smile. 

"He has a nice nose." Jeonghan comments off-handedly. "Looks decent, Jisoo deserves to have a little fun after after his last boyfriend. This guy looks nice enough.”

“Yeah and Joshua-hyung looks so happy in this picture.But, too bad we're supposed to go back home in three months. The hunk I’m dating knows that this is going to be temporary, and we’re just taking it one at a time ya know? Oh, which reminds me. What about you Jeonghan-hyung, any dating news?” 

“Why a matter of fact, yes I do have a date tonight with my fellow business major. You know, late night study sessions, buys me food, and goes to see me at work” Jeonghan says smiling to himself thinking of a certain dimpled man. 

“ Your study partner?!” Minghao exclaimed. "Three years and it’s only now you guys are going out?" Jeonghan couldn't help but feel defensive about Seungcheol. 

"He's shy and it looked like he really thought about it. I've told you enough about that Hyung, Haohao." 

"Doesn't matter you've been talking about this guy for ages and Shua and I haven't even met him. He doesn’t meet us and everytime we try he magically has something else to do? You don’t even have pictures of him! What if he acts differently from being just your study partner?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the younger. It seems his protective side decided to pop out today. Really the younger has always said something about people he’d thought of dating. 

“We should be fine, Hao. He was always nice to his dates whenever he brought them to the cafe. We were studying and we never really thought of pictures. Don’t just bring this on him! The three of you just always had a conflict in your schedules. Nights where he’s free you’re at work or Jisoo’s family comes to visit. Then nights you guys are free there’s an emergency he has to take or Jisoo has to take a shift at the restaurant because someone called sick. I don’t know Hao, it’s just never worked out all these years.” Jeonghan drefended bringing up all the younger’s points. 

  
  


“You’re right but still for shame hyung you don’t even tell us who he is. How could you keep him a secret from both of us. You don’t hide shit, hell we always find where you hide our birthday and christmas presents. What did you do to convince him? Tell him you needed a hot date to your boss’ wedding to make the banker that dumped you jealous?” Jeonghan shook his head from the incredulous story that Minghao just decided to spin right now. 

“ You sir have been watching too many dramas. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, so I’m going to just wait till you guys meet him. And excuse you Xu Minghao, but it was my study partner that asked me out. He knows I work in a cafe, so that shit wouldn’t fly anyways” Jeonghan corrected. “How could you think that about your Hyung, huh? I have more class than that.” Jeonghan added. 

“Whatever, you probably wouldn’t pull out a kdrama relationship anyways you’re too serious Hyung. Still that’s great Hyung its been awhile for you too.” Minghao added. There was a bit of a commotion in the background where Minghao. “Ah looks like it’s time to get back to class. “ The younger sighed through the phone. 

“Well that’s what you wanted to get back into Hao.” Jeonghan said. “ You get to go back to your internship inside your favorite fashion magazine after class so it’s fine. Who knows you might even get a big break while you’re there.” 

“Well then let's cross our fingers Hyung. Be careful while Shua-hyung and I aren’t there. Don’t get yourself in trouble without us.” Minghao said. 

“Okay bye Minghao, I’ll wait till you both get back to rob a bank.” Jeonghan chuckled. 

“Send pictures of your date! If he does anything wrong tell me and I’ll take care of him. Bye, Love you Hyung!” Minghao left it at that and hung up. 

Their conversation was able to last Jeonghan’s walk to Cafe Carat. It already had a steady number of customers already there for the late afternoon just wanting to enjoy the nice atmosphere in the cafe. It was a cute place a short walk from the university. It had white walls with various geometric designed lights with white tables, clear chairs and pastel pink and blue booth benches against the walls. It had alot of sockets and usb stations to accommodate the university students. The counter had a pastry display case with various snacks that their boss, Ren, either makes himself or has pre mixed batches ready for baking. Wonwoo looked at him in relief from the counter. 

“Good afternoon, Wonwoo-yah.” Jeonghan greets making his way towards the counter. 

“Hi Hyung, how was your day?” Wonwoo asked. Wonwoo was a simple man who was taking online classes for some computer tech degree that Jeonghan vaguely understood. He had random hours considering how his classes were. Though with that he was typically Jeonghan’s shift partner. There were four others that worked in the cafe, two high schoolers and a couple from Jeonghan’s university. 

  
  


“I’m finally done with my exams for now~” Jeonghan sing-songed getting into their area. He quickly shoved his bag under one of the cabinets, clocked in and scrubbed up for work. Easily moving behind the counter to help make the next batch of drinks. 

“How do you feel about them?” Wonwoo asked. Jeonghan waved his hand with a smirk on his face. 

“I did great on them, especially after the study session I had with Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said. “He gave me the sections we actually needed for the exam.” 

“Ahh Hyung helped you, where’s he been? He’d usually be here right now sitting on the window seat waiting for you. Our sales aren’t as high today considering no one wants to keep admiring him in here.” Wonwoo says. 

“He didn’t exactly say where he was going, but he’s been gone all week. His father took him away to learn more about the business but he is supposed to come home today.” Jeonghan informs the other. 

They looked towards the entrance when the door chimes once again to see Seungcheol coming up towards the counter. Jeonghan smiled wide the second they made eye contact with each other. Seungcheol's eyes softened at the sight of the other. Wonwoo takes this moment to shove Jeonghan over to switch places. Seungcheol saunters over looking like a tired puppy in loose slacks and a loose dress shirt.

“Hey Cheolie, welcome back to Cafe Carat. Would you like your usual order?” He asked happily. It was nice to see the elder again before their date. Seungcheol pouted a bit and shook his head making the other frown a bit. 

“No, I’m actually out on a coffee run. By the way three large iced Americanos, a medium mocha latte and a large green tea.” Seungcheol ordered. 

“And an espresso all to go?” Jeonghan added. Seungcheol nodded handing, him his card. Jeonghan took them down along with a credit card that Seungcheol already had prepared. 

  
  


“It was supposed to be one of my colleagues, but I wanted to get away from them for a bit. I was going to go mad if I stayed with them any longer. I just really wanted to come by here.” He admitted moving away from the register. 

  
  


“Oh, why did you miss my pretty face?” Jeonghan asked, batting his eyes towards him. 

“I don’t know, I probably missed Wonwoo’s.”Seungcheol countered. He knew it was mostly a joke but still. Jeonghan raised a brow towards Sengcheol then side eyed Wonwoo. Feeling his Hyung’s eyes, Wonwoo decided he did not want any part of it.

“Seungcheol-hyung no. I respect you, but please don’t get me killed.” Wonwoo shook his head without looking away from fulfilling Seungcheol’s order. Jeonghan smiled towards the other barista then looked at Seungcheol. The older man held up his hands in surrender.

“Besides, you’re not pretty Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said with a straight face. Jeonghan gaped towards the other man and Wonwoo looks up looking between the two. “You’re gorgeous.” He says after a few seconds. Wonwoo groans hearing those words and makes a face. Jeonghan ignores Wonwoo’s disgust and beams towards Seungcheol. 

“Thanks Cheol.” Wonwoo apparently wanted him out fast and was able to make the drinks quickly for the elder. 

  
  


“Cheolie” Wonwoo looks at the drinks then at Jeonghan before he calls out in an exasperated tone. All of the drinks were neatly packed into a travel tray and balanced in a bag. “Go, before you distract Hannie-hyung more.” Seungcheol chuckles, putting in thirty dollars as their tip.

  
  


“Han, dress up tonight I’ll pick you up at 7:30 okay?” Seungcheol informs him walking backwards to the exit. 

  
  


Once he leaves Wonwoo practically snaps his neck towards Jeonghan with a questioning look. “Seeing you both again reminds me exactly how you two are when you’re together. I was so conditioned on seeing it that I forgot that you both are always flirting when you first see each other again.” 

  
  


“We weren’t flirting, that’s just how we are.” Jeonghan defends as he takes another customer’s order. Wonwoo couldn’t believe this Hyung’s density and muttered under his breath. “Now I know why Seungcheol can’t keep a relationship going with any of the others that come in here.” Their shift was actually pretty short today considering that their boss wanted to do inventory so they were able to leave at 5. 

“What are you going to be up to tonight Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked on the bit of route that they shared on the way home. The other man shrugged his shoulders. 

  
  


“Eh, not much, just another computer assignment so no big. I’m just gonna relax tonight. Tomorrow though I have another side project from a client that wants me to do his computer.” Wonwoo answered. 

  
  


“That’s good you probably make a lot on the side with that huh? I know some people are starting to just commission getting their computers built instead of buying them done.” Jeonghan added. Wonwoo just smiled and nodded his head. They already made it to Wonwoo’s cross street when he turned. 

  
  


“Yeah something like that. Have fun on your date tonight!” Wonwoo called out as the two went on to their separate ways. Jeonghan waved at him and got home five minutes later. He didn’t really live far from either his work or school. Infact Cafe Carat sat snuggly in between that’s how he found it in the first place. 

  
  


He sighed looking at the empty apartment that also was home to the two abroad. Minghao and Joshua were on year long study abroad programs to China and the United States respectively. Luckily their landlord was a kind old lady with a family that had more than enough money and let Jeonghan stay while the two only had to pay a quarter of their rent till their return. It was great considering both had internships that paid them too. 

  
  


It was half past five right now and he had a couple hours till Seungcheol came to pick him up for their date. Jeonghan hopped into the shower making sure to take off the gunk he built up over the day. Stepping out and in front of his closest he couldn’t help but think what he was going to wear. He actually wanted to impress Seungcheol today. It was a good thing that he had a good start considering he only ever wore casual clothes. 

  
  


Jeonghan ended up pulling out black slacks and a navy blue top with buttons that ran from his collarbone to his left shoulder and sleeves that passed his finger tips. Jeonghan styled his long hair into a half up half down look and only did light make up with eyeliner and some concealer to cover some blemishes from exam stress from his midterms. He was doing last minute touches on himself when two new notifications popped up from his phone from Joshua and Minghao wishing him luck on his date. There’s also one from Auntie Naeun telling him to have fun and take his time. 

Just as he replied to both there were two knocks at his door. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time before opening the door to see Seungcheol hair done with a combed back look standing in a full black suit with no tie and his top two buttons undone. 

“Wow you look gorgeous.” Seungcheol complimented before Jeonghan could stop admiring the other. Jeonghan just smiled at him with a light blush spreading across his face. 

“Well thank you, you look great yourself there Cheol.” Jeonghan returned the compliment. It really was a huge difference to see his usual classmate all dressed up. Even with the attire earlier, it didn’t prepare him on how sexy his friend was. How well the slacks hugged Seungcheol’s thighs or how the arms seemed to be tight around his biceps. 

  
  


Seungcheol handed Jeonghan three bars of his favorite chocolates and ice cream getting the younger’s focus back up to him. Seungcheol had a smug look on his face knowing the younger was looking at him. “Flowers were a little cheesy and I knew you needed this after this week.” He said scratching the back of his head sheepish at his gifts. 

  
  


“Well I certainly appreciate this more.” Jeonghan had a light blush on his cheeks and happily took the offered treats. He set them on his table and put the ice cream away for later before returning to his date. “You know you could have called me to come down to the car?” He said. Seungcheol stepped out of his way letting the younger man lock his apartment door behind him. 

  
  


“Well I wanted to bring you ice cream beforehand and I know how you feel about cream soup.” Seungcheol joked. Jeonghan laughed as they made their way down to the parking garage where Seungcheol parked his Mercedes. Seungcheol opened the car for him and smiled.

  
  


"So where are we headed?" Jeonghan asked buckling into the car. 

  
  


“You'll just have to wait and see." Seungcheol said patting Jeonghan's knee. Jeonghan thought of their usual haunts a couple blocks from the university and laughed to himself. 

  
  


"Are we headed to the the curry place down the street from the university?" Jeonghan joked. Seungcheol gave him a side glance and scoffed. 

  
  


"So I asked you to dress all nice like this just so we could go to our late night curry?" Seungcheol reiterated with a flat tone. Jeonghan smiled and nodded his head. "Uh huh." 

  
  


"No " Seungcheol exaggerated shaking his head. He turned to Jeonghan taking his hand left hand. "I wanna take you out to somewhere nice, Hannie. You deserve it after all." Seungcheol commented. Jeonghan smiled pulling back his hand. Seungcheol was going to take his own but Jeonghan held it with both of his. 

  
  


"It's fine though Cheol. You know I don't really need that. I'll eat anything." Playing with the elder's hand. Seungcheol’s hand was large and solid in his hands. He liked how their hands fit together. His hands aren't that much smaller than Seungcheol's, but his hands are just a little thinner and longer than the other. He can feel the callousness on the tips and palms of his hands. 

  
  


"What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked, seeing the younger just look at his hands. “They’re rougher than mine.” Jeonghan commented, placing the two next to each other. “Thicker too.” He adds. Seungcheol takes Jeonghan’s hand in his and brings it towards his face kissing his knuckles. 

  
  


“Better to hold your’s with.” Seungcheol answered.

  
  


“You’re so cheesy.” Jeonghan chuckles. He just turns his head to the passing buildings with a small smile on his face. The car fell into a comfortable silence as Seungcheol drove to wherever he wanted to take Jeonghan for dinner and Jeonghan didn’t plan on letting go yet. After ten minutes Seungcheol finally arrived at the restaurant where Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes. 

  
  


“Cheol you can’t be serious.” Jeonghan commented when he pulled up to the valet of the restaurant. Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a wide smile. 

  
  


“As a heart attack Hannie.” He confirmed. Seungcheol stepped out of the car quickly jogging to Jeonghan’s side to get his door. Jeonghan was still a little busy looking at the building in awe of how Seungcheol got them into this restaurant as it’s one of the most high end places in Seoul, Jamais Vu. 

  
  


“Isn’t this place reservations only? Like you need to book five months in advance?” Jeonghan whispered as he got out the car and held onto the crook of Seungcheol’s elbow. Seungcheol nodded as he dealt with the valet and receiving a ticket for his car later. 

  
  


“Yeah, but I know the restaurant owner so it’s fine.” The elder said waving it off. It was probably a little stupid of Jeonghan not to exactly know what Seungcheol’s family did, but he probably should have before hand. The two walked up to the maitre de for their table. Said man looked up at them with a professional smile and large cheeks. 

  
  


“Seungcheol-hyung it’s to see you again.” He greeted. Seungcheol reached over and clapped the man on the shoulder with a friendly smile. 

  
  


“Of course, it’s good to see you again too, Seungkwan.” Seungcheol greeted. The elder turned to Jeonghan and put a hand on the small of his back pushing him forward a bit. “This is my date Jeonghan. Jeonghan this is one of my friends, Boo Seungkwan.” He introduced the two. Seungkwan’s eyes widened as he looked between the two. 

  
  


“This is the cute partner you ditch us for on fridays?” Seungkwan gasped. Seungcheol groans

  
  


“Please Kwannie, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell the boys before me.” Seungcheol groans. Seungkwan gives him a look before giving Jeonghan a big smile. 

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you, Jeonghan. Hyung has been talking about you for forever.” Seungkwan says taking two menus and linking arms with the blonde. 

  
  
  


“Tell me is Hyung actually passing your classes or is he just there to see you?” Jeonghan chuckles at the expense of the elder when they get to a nice table on the second floor of the restaurant with a nice view of the Seoul street down below. 

  
  


“He does good in his classes.” 

  
  


“Well I hope so. How have you not introduced this Hyung to ys yet?” Seungkwan accused. 

  
  


“Time management Kwannie.” Seungcheol also seems to pull this on his friends too it seems. Jeonghan and Seugncheol take a seat across each other in the booth and take a menu. 

  
  


“Anything to drink?” 

  
  


“Red wine, if you would please.” Seungcheol asked and looked towards Jeonghan to see if it was okay. The blonde nodded. He kind of needed it after this week. Seungkwan only nodded with a clap of his hands. 

  
  
  


“Alright, I’ll go ahead and get you a bottle Hyung. Go ahead and looked through the menus as you guys wait.” Seungkwan says patting down the menus before leaving the two to parooze through the selections. There were a lot of selections with no pricing on the sides. This was already giving him a bit of a heart attack considering he didn’t know how much this cost. 

“So is he the reason you can get here for free?” Jeonghan asked after a couple minutes and deciding to give up. Probably just do something with chicken then. 

“No, someone I grew up with owns the restaurant.” He clarifies. “I’ve known him since I was a child, he’s like five years older than us.” Seungcheol says. The two parooze through the 

  
  


“Yah, Choi Seungcheol.” A man calls out. The two turn to see a tall man dressed in a black chef’s uniform approach their table. Seungcheol smiles and gets up from his seat to hug the other. Jeonghan has a tight feeling in his chest as the two look at each other fondly. Then again it makes sense Seungcheol is gorgeous and so is the other. Fluffy brown hair, plush lips and broad shoulders on a tall frame. 

  
  


“Jin-hyung.” Seungcheol greets. 

“Tsk, you worry me sometimes Choi Seungcheol. Kwannie told me that you were here. I haven’t seen you in two months Seungcheol! You should be glad I get updates from Namjoon when you go see your father that I haven’t tried breaking your doors down.” Seokjin chidded the other. He brought about a cart carrying a bucket with their wine and a couple glasses. 

  
  


“I’m fine Hyung, I’m still around. Don’t you see the tupperware that Jihoon brings back to you? It’s all clean.”

“ Huh and I thought it was the boys that eat all your food.” Seokjin turns and smiles at Jeonghan.” I’m so sorry, where are my manners. Hi there, Kim Seokjin. I’m his older brother, in everything but blood and legal papers. Also head chef and owner of Jamais Vu.” He introduces himself. 

  
  


“Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan smiles and reaches his arm out to shake hands with the other. 

  
  


“ Ahhh, so you’re the pretty study partner that our Seungcheolie has always talked about. It’s finally nice to see a face that goes with the name.” Seokjin says. “So what foods are you craving for tonight? Traditional, fusion, international?” Seokjin asked. 

“Uhh isn’t there someone else that’s supposed to help us out? I mean you’re the head chef so I’m sure you’re pretty busy in the back, Kim-ssi.” Jeonghan really didn’t want to distract someone so important to the restaurant. 

“Oh please, just call me Jin-hyung and it’s fine, Seungcheol is basically my younger brother. I’ve been dying to meet you. So just order anything you want, as long as I have the ingredients I’ll make it.” Seokjin offers. Jeonghan feels a little relieved at that since there was so much on the menu.”

  
  


“Well then I guess I’ll just go by chef’s choice,there’s so much on here I was just going to order something with chicken.” Jeonghan confessed. Seungcheol nods and reaches out to Jeonghan’s hands. 

“ Jin-hyung doesn’t do anything by halves. He has a lot of hands helping him to make sure everything lives up to the restaurant’s name. So the menu can be a little extreme. But don’t worry, everything taste good.” Seungcheol confesses. 

“You want the same too Seungcheol?” Seokjin asked the younger. Seungcheol just nodded towards the chef. “Okay, I’ll go ahead and get those started. And just incase I do get busy later. Seungcheol if you pull that shit again without a text. I’m going to steal Mingyu and have him working for me.” Seokjin threatens before leaving the two alone. 

Seungcheol chuckles at the other’s exit and looks at Jeonghan. “Sorry about them. I didn’t mean to make them such a secret from you. Sometimes they’re a little overbearing so I hope they didn’t scare you off. ” Seungcheol apologises. Jeonghan shakes his head and thinks of his own friends that want to meet Seungcheol. He can already see how his friends would be with Seungcheol when they finally meet and the three won’t be easy.

  
  


“It’s fine besides I know my friends are dying to see you too. So lets just thank that this is done in parts.” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol’s hands start caressing Jeonghan’s knuckles that he didn’t realize that Seungcheol hasn’t actually let go of his hands yet. The two moved on to comfortable small talk filling them in about what the other actually missed from the text falling into their usual talks with one another. They both started sipping on the wine and laughing on the small tid bits that they filled in. 

“You know I was actually surprised when you asked me out.” Jeonghan finally said wanting to know why the other did. 

“Yeah, and I really want to thank you Jeonghan, for letting me have this chance with you. I know it was probably a surprise last week when I asked you out.” Seungcheol starts. Jeonghan can’t help but feel warm its as if Seungcheol knew what he was thinking all week. “ I really wanted to-” Jeonghan’s phone goes off cutting Seungcheol. Jeonghan gives him a bashful look before taking one of his hands back to get phone out of his pocket to see that it was Naeun. 

  
  


"Hey Auntie Na-" Before he could even greet the woman she was bawling on the other end of the line. Jeonghan's blood ran cold hearing her crying. Seungcheol squeezed onto the hand that he was still holding seeing the anxiousness creep up in Jeonghan’s posture. 

  
  


'Jeongh..an." Naeun said with a broken tone. In the background an ambulance siren was faintly heard. Jeonghan's heart dropped when he heard personnel talking to Naeun. 

  
  


"Ma'am do you have the baby's guardian on the phone?" Jeonghan gasped as a million things ran through his head. Why was Channie in an ambulance where was their mother?!

  
  


"Y-yes I have his older brother on the phone. I can't contact their mother. When I try to call her phone says that the number is disabled." Naeun informa both the emergency personnel and Jeonghan. A memory of when he was younger blurry in the back of his mind started to creep up. Hours of calling and crying only to not hear anything at all. 

"That bitch." Jeonghan growls furious at his mother. He knew, he could feel it already. This is just like what happened to him years before. She left. Tears streamed down his cheek from fury and sorrow. This was why he kept in contact with Naeun. Ever since she showed up in front of him after three years of no contact. He needed to be there for that baby and his biggest fear just happened again.

“I took a day trip yesterday to see my dad and I came back twenty minutes ago… Channie was screaming and C-Chan he… he…" she cried right then. 

"Naeun tell me what's wrong with Chan. Is the baby alright?" Jeonghan yelled. Seungcheol stayed a solid presence next to him holding him up as he felt the ground pulled from under him. 

"He was having trouble breathing. I swear he was even starting to look blue. I immediately called emergency and now we’re in the ambulance and we’re headed to Yoo Chae Hospital." 

"Auntie please stay with Channie when you get to the hospital and please call the police and child protective services." He directed.The two hung up and Jeonghan couldn't help the vile feeling he had coursing up inside. 

This was it, this was the last straw. He couldn’t leave the baby with her any longer, he's going to do what it takes right now to make sure of that. She left. She just fucking left. He knew deep down inside that she’d do this at one point, but he didn’t think it was while Chan was still an infant. His brother was only five months old for God’s sake. He still needed her and she left him behind. She did it again, she abandoned Chan… just like she did him all those years ago. Even if she comes back at one point, he'll make sure that she doesn't have a chance to take him back. 

Jeonghan took a deep breath trying to calm the turmoil that he was feeling for his brother’s behalf. The fury he had once again on the woman who decided to give birth to him. Jeonghan didn’t notice the tears that were streaming down his face until Seungcheol brought up a hand to wipe them away. 

Jeonghan looked over to him with such a heartbroken look on his face. He didn’t know what to say. Everything was going so well right now too. He didn’t expect her to leave this fast. A sudden anxiousness built up inside his chest as he looked at Seungcheol and it seemed that he got the message. 

"It'll be alright Hannie alright. Where’d they bring the baby?” Seungcheol said holding onto Jeonghan tightly. The blonde shook his head from the other. 

“No Cheol. It’s an hour and a half away I can’t let you drive all the way to my mother’s town.” Jeonghan said. He didn’t want to bring Seungcheol into the mess that was his family and he never expected it to happen like this. Jeonghan felt bad that Seungcheol was going to treat him to a nice place and now because of him the other’s plans were ruined.

“I’m so sorry Cheol I didn’t mean for it to get like this.” Jeonghan apologised looking away from the other in shame. Sengcheol scooted his chair closer to Jeonghan and wrapped the other in his arms. 

“ No, Jeonghan its not your fault you don’t have to be sorry.” 

“But I don’t want to ruin the rest of your night with my mess Cheol.” Jeonghan tried only to see Seungcheol having that stubborn look on his face. 

“Jeonghan, I don’t care. This is about your brother and I’ve been with you through all your hard times.” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan gave the other an incredulous look. 

“Seungcheol, that’s school that’s nothing compared to this. You don’t have to do anything I can just-” Jeonghan was cut by Seungcheol again when he squeezed the around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“No, it doesn’t matter. Jeonghan I know I asked you out this date to be more for you, but I’m still one of your friends. I’ve always been there by your side when you needed someone when you were down, and I won’t stop now. I know your roommates are abroad right now and you need someone at your side, Jeonghan. I just want to make sure you’re okay alright? I’ll just tell Seungkwan that we’ll take everything to go and we’ll leave okay?” Seungcheol said with a resolute voice. He wanted to say more but looking into Seungcheol’s eyes he knew this was an end of discussion type of thing. As much as Jeonghan’s pride told him that he didn’t need Seungcheol he knew that the other wouldn’t move, especially for him. 

Jeonghan just nodded after a second and rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Thank you, Cheol.” He said hugging the other back finally. Seungkwan came over right then with a bag that looks like they already packed the food. 

“I’m sorry, but i kinda overheard your conversation, so…” Seungkwan lifted his arms with the food and took a step back. Jeonghan felt bad that this was his first time meeting the other and he had to leave immediately. Seungcheol got up from his chair taking Jeonghan with him heading towards the entrance of the restaurant Seungkwan at his heels. 

“I’m sorry that we’re just touch and go right now.” Jeonghan said once they were made to wait on the curb. Seungkwan shook his hands and head. 

“No, no no. It’s okay it’s an emergency and we understand when it comes to family.” Seungkwan said looking from Jeonghan to Seungcheol. Seungcheol just nodded, taking the bag of food when Seungkwan held it out to the elder. 

“Seungkwan I hope you know what to do with my charges and tell Seokjin-hyung we’ll just come back again another time.” Seungcheol said. 

“Yes Choi-ssi everything will be done accordingly.” Seungkwan bowed towards the elder switching tones. Jeonghan had a little after thought on it sounding a little funny after how casual he was before, but left thinking back to his brother.

Seungcheol left the two on the curb for a minute to situate the food into the car leaving them for a moment. The younger turned to Jeonghan with a sympathetic look on his face. “I hope everything is okay for you and your brother, Jeonghan-ssi.” Seungkwan said stepping towards Jeonghan and giving him a warm hug. “And leave everything to Hyung if anything gets too complicated. He can take care of it.” 

Jeonghan smiled towards the other and nodded his head. He knew of the elder’s actions towards those he thought close and remember the times he left early to help. So he knew he could, but this was his and wanted to deal with it himself. 

  
  


“Thank you Seungkwan and I’m sure everything will work out without it. I don’t want to trouble Seungcheol anymore on it though.” Jeonghan voiced. The younger nodded in understanding before stepping out of the hug. 

“Just take it into consideration, Jeonghan-ssi.” Seungkwan said. Jeonghan nodded when Seungcheol came back and led them both to the car. The engine was already on and was ready to leave. 

“Have a good rest of your night Seungkwan.” Seungcheol called out once the two were situated in their seats. 

“Good luck!” Seungkwan said before heading back into the restaurant. 

“So where to Hannie?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan pinned in the address for the hospital knowing that if he decided to just go to a taxi service or the bus it would be a hassle to deal with both public transportation and Seungcheol’s nagging.

“Yoo Chae Hospital” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s knee in support before pulling it back and driving off into the night. The elder took no time in getting them to Chan as fast as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be many cameos of other Kpop idols, but I will not really add them to tags. I feel that it makes the tags a little too congested if you have a lot (in my opinion that is, you do you). 
> 
> Again thank you for reading this I do appreciate those who've read my story I just hope you guys like it. I would appreciate if you guys left a kudos or a comment to let me know you're enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated on the 22nd last month but I had chapter 2 on the drafts since chapter 1. I know it's a little slow, but it'll pick up after all this.

When they arrived at the hospital Jeonghan and Seungcheol quickly made their way to the front desk and were escorted to the pediatric wing where Chan was already admitted. When they arrived at the hospital room it had three other beds of which two were occupied. Jeonghan saw Auntie Naeun sitting in the corner. 

“Jeonghan, I’ll go ahead and leave you two alone to talk. I’m just going to get something done alright?” Seungcheol said when they reached the doorway. Jeonghan looked at him with a bewildered look. 

“But I thought you said that you wanted to be here?” Jeonghan reminded the elder. 

“Let me just go do something for a sec I’ll be back soon.” Seungcheol said, giving Jeonghan’s hand a squeeze. The younger nodded as the elder left and went ahead to Naeun’s side. The elder woman saw him and reached out her arms to hug the younger man. 

“How’s the baby?” Jeonghan asked her. She took a deep breath looking over towards him. The little one was hooked up to all the monitors making him look smaller than it should. His breathing looked to be a little hard. 

“They want to put him under surveillance for the next couple days.They said he was running a high fever, a diaper rash, and dehydration. They say that he was lucky he didn’t come down with anything else. It’s a good thing that he didn’t get an infection but they already started treating in case he was about to have one.” She informed him. Jeonghan led her to back down into one of the chairs next to Chan’s bed. He took the one across next to her. 

“DId the police already arrive?” Jeonghan asked. Naeun nodded her head. 

“Yes, they actually took my statement, got copies of the reports from the ambulance and are getting copies for the hospital later. They advise that you go visit them and give your own statement about your mother. ” She said. Jeonghan nodded his head. It was good that they already came to get statements. 

“What happened anyways? I thought Raon-ssi was home. Why was Channie left by himself?” Jeonghan wanted to hear how this happened. 

“After your mother came home I got a call from my younger brother that my father wasn’t well and wanted me to visit him. I told your mother and left soon after. It was a good thing that I needed to come back for a document for my father or else….” A quiet sob from the lady. Jeonghan reached out an arm and patted the older woman on the back to console her. 

“I heard Chan crying.... so weakly from your mother’s apartment I almost missed him. The poor thing was probably crying for hours. I used the spare key I had for your mom’s . He looked as if your mother hasn’t touched him…. ever since I left him with her.” Her words broke at those words. That Chan was left alone without care the entire time neither of them were available. Neglected when he’s just so helpless right now. 

“Two days…. I barely came home when I called the ambulance and almost forgot you if it weren’t for the EMT asking me if I was his guardian.” She cried. Jeonghan looked towards his brother and felt an ache in his heart. Two days Chan was left alone for two days with no one to care for him and look after him. Jeonghan could feel his blood curdling all over again. 

“I’m so sorry, Jeonghannie. I’m so sorry.” She apologized with tears streaming down her face. Her head was bent down in shame feeling like she failed the siblings. Jeonghan shook his head and took her hands in his. 

“No, it's not your fault Auntie. We never knew she’d leave him behind like this. She never really showed that she’d leave him like this. She always had one of us or even a …. Friend of her’s take care of him.” They both knew these were hollow hopes that they had about Raon. 

“No, Jeonghan. the worst of it all is I think she did this on purpose. And, whenever I keep looking back on finding him. Over and over again the room is empty… Empty of her things.” She says in a whisper. More tears stream down his face because of the woman that gave birth to them. Why weren’t they enough? Just why?

Jeonghan looked over to his brother and started caressing the baby’s head. He was just thanking everything that was out there that she did come home in time to see him. How did no one else in the neighborhood hear him? Were they just so engulfed in themselves that they didn’t hear? How could he be l

“Oh my love, I’m so sorry.”Jeonghan whispered to Chan stroking his little cheek. His poor baby probably went between crying and sleeping the whole time. How heartbroken his brother probably felt being neglected. “I’m so sorry.” Jeonghan repeated over and over. He took in the baby infront of him. Finally getting some fitful sleep after getting the care he needed. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol called out. He and Naeun didn’t notice how much time has passed but they both looked up after gaining their attention. Seungcheol made his way across the room and stood next to Jeonghan putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Seungcheol-ssi it’s good to see you again sir.” Naeun said, leaning her head a bit towards him in greeting. He bent down a little at the hips towards her in a bow and a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s good to see you too Mrs. Young.” Seungcheol greeted. The elder looked towards the sleeping babe and caressed one of his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“Ah he’s gotten so big.” Seungcheol complimented quietly. Jeonghan hummed patting the baby’s tummy when he started stirring a bit to calm him. 

“Yeah, but I wish you didn’t get to see him again like this.” Jeonghan sighed. 

“It’s okay Han. Circumstances just happen like this, though not in the way we’d want them to.” Seungcheol says. “ Though I was wondering. Wouldn’t it be better for him to recuperate in his own room?” He suggested.

“Seungcheol, a private room is a little pricey. I don’t think I can give him that especially with my wages right now.” Jeonghan shakes his head. As much as he wanted to give his brother more than this he couldn’t. Besides it was fine, it would only be a couple days. 

“I know Hannie, that’s why I want to do it. Let me put him in one.” Seungcheol offered. Jeonghan looked at him over his shoulder in surprise. He couldn't do that to Seungcheol. Dinner is one thing, but to pay for a private room for his brother was too much. 

“Cheol, I appreciate that you want to help and support, but a private room is too much.” Jeonghan declined. Seungcheol crouched down besides Jeonghan so he didn’t have to crane his neck up. 

“Jeonghan, please let me do it. I know this is just going to worry you with other people coming into and out of the room. We don’t know what your mother’s plans are and we never know.” Seungcheol argued. 

“It’s okay because I’ll be here anyways with Chan.” 

“The private room will have limited people coming in and out, you, the hospital staff and whoever else you say that can. It can also give you a better place to sleep next to him.” He countered. 

“But what about Raon? She’s still our mother, there’s no way that they’ll bar her entry into his room.” 

“Mrs. Young has already called the police on her and I know you’ll also add in your own statements against her. 

You’ve told me before that you and Mrs. Young see so many faces in and out just handle Chan and hand him back to you like nothing ever since. What if one comes and just takes him from the different guest in the room? It’ll give me a piece of mind at least that you guys will be okay. I’m sure your friends would appreciate it too considering they’re not here right now for you.” He says hitting a nail on the head. 

Jeonghan sighed and weighed his options. To be honest it would be good for him and Chan. He’s never really told the others but Raon tends to have quite unique characters as… friends. There’s a feeling he has about them too from the small glimpses he has whenever he came to see Chan and a few would be there. Considering that she was absent at the moment and Chan was here he’d have to take it. 

“Alright, but I won’t take it for free Seungcheol I’ll pay you back somehow.” Jeonghan told the other. Seungcheol had a reluctant look on his face but nodded his head. 

“Then dinner. Multiple dinners in fact and a few lunches spread about.” Seungcheol said. 

“So you want me to cook for you?” Jeonghan said with a slight smile. He wasn’t great at cooking, but he wasn’t good at it either. Seungcheol has been a victim of his cooking here and there too. “Seungcheolie…”

“You don’t have to cook if you don’t want to, but I want to spend more time with you outside of school related things.” Seungcheol said. “And if it means eating your attempts then that’s fine.” Jeonghan looked at him with a dead panned look. Okay there was the Seungcheol he knew. 

“Yah, don’t make fun of my cooking at least I try! Then how is that me paying you back?” Jeonghan complained. Seungcheol took one of his hands in his and caressed his knuckles to comfort him. 

“With your company. It’s all I want Hannie.” Seungcheol said. 

“Why are you so cheesy right now?” Jeonghan questioned with a straight face. When the truth of the matter was that his heart was racing and his stomach was melting at Seungcheol’s words. Seungcheol whined and leaned down biting onto Jeonghan’s forearm in frustration. 

“Ow! Cheol what did we say about biting!” It was during their second semester studying together that Jeonghan found this little quirk when he felt embarrassed or even bored. 

“It’s your fault! I’m trying to be nice to you and Channie and you’re making fun of me.” He whined to the younger with a scowl. Jeonghan reached out to pet Seungcheol’s hair and nodded his head. 

“ Okay, okay. I’ll let you get him a private room. Especially to give me a piece of mind for the night.” Jeonghan agreed. With his mother he actually doesn’t know what she’s up to and he wasn’t going to take anything by chance. Seungcheol smiled, getting back to his feet and motioned for the nurse to come forward. 

“Hello, I’m glad you finally made it. I’m the nurse incharge of Lee Chan tonight. My name is Chae Hyungwon.” the nurse introduced himself. Jeonghan looked to see a surprisingly handsome young man that slightly reminded him of a sleepy turtle.

“Hello, I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Lee Chan’s older brother.” He stood up to bow towards the nurse. 

“Mrs. Young and your friend here wanted to get the room changed himself but we wanted confirmation with his guardian beforehand. We’ll go ahead and begin the process, just please fill these out.” Hyungwon said handing Jeonghan a clipboard with paperwork for the change and Chan’s basic information. 

It was a good thing that he memorised them beforehand for emergencies like this. Filling out the paperwork and getting the room changed. It happened surprisingly quick and they had him in a private room in no time. 

It was a nice little room with a crib and a recliner next to the bed. On the side there was a little table and a couch to rest. Jeonghan was pleased with the privacy and sat in the recliner next to the baby. 

“He has good vitals so far, so hopefully it stays that way so he can go home.” Nurse Chae hums in satisfaction checking on Chan one last time for the night. 

“And visiting hours are almost over. Mr. Yoon can stay for the night, but Mr. Choi and Mrs. Young will have to go home in ten minutes. You both are welcome to come back tomorrow at nine if you’d like.” He informs them before leaving for the night. 

Naeun looks at her phone and nods her head. “ Yes, it is pretty late and my children will be coming home tomorrow from their father’s.” She informs the two. 

“Of course we wouldn’t want Daehoon and Daehee to miss their mother too now would we.” Jeonghan says softly towards the elder. She gets up and pats Jeonghan’s shoulder in comfort. He smiles towards her and bids her good night. 

“Here I’ll take you home, Mrs. Young.” Seungcheol offers. Jeonghan looks up at him with appreciation. As the lady has been a big support for the two and it’d give him a piece of mind that she was alright. 

“Oh, are you sure. You live quite the ways away.” She says. Seungcheol shakes his hands. 

“Oh it’s no bother, I’m in the area anyways and it’s probably going to take some time for the bus.” He says. 

“Well if you don’t mind then. Thank you Mr. Choi.” She says. Seugncheol turns back to Jeonghan and pats him on the head. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning alright?” He informs. 

“You’ve already done so much Cheol. It’s alright if you don’t come tomorrow. Channie and I will be fine.” Jeonghan objects. He really has done enough for them and Jeonghan wouldn’t want to be any more of a bother for Seungcheol. 

“No, I said I’d be here and I will. Especially since you haven’t talked to child services yet. I’ll go ahead and bring your bookbag and a change of clothes. Let me just go get the food and leave it to you first. I know you haven’t eaten all day. Mrs. Young I’ll get that and bring the car around alright?” Seungcheol goes out. 

The two left in the room look towards one another with warm looks. It stays that way for a while before Naeun decides to tell him something. 

“He really seems to take care of you well Jeonghan.” Naeun comments. Jeonghan has a small smile avoiding Naeun’s eyes. 

“Seungcheol is a good friend. He always has been ever since we met.” Jeonghan tells her. She nods her head. 

“He seems to be more than a friend Jeonghan. If I remember right, you did say that you were on a date tonight.” She says before humming and nodding her head again. “I’m glad there’s someone looking out for you Jeonghan.” 

Before Jeonghan could comment Seungcheol came back into the room with their food from the restaurant. Mrs. Young took this moment to go ahead and leave the two alone. Seungcheol left the food on the table next to the crib and came to give Jeonghan a hug. 

“Be careful on your drive home okay?” Jeonghan says in his shoulder. Seungcheol just nods his head and leaves a light kiss on Jeonghan’s temple. 

“It’ll all be okay in the end. Take care of yourself, eat, and sleep. Channie will be okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” He says before leaving. 

Finally alone in the room Jeonghan slumps into the plush recliner next to the rib. Tired. He just felt so tired from today. 

Taking Seungcheol’s advice he reaches over to open the bag of food. He’s surprised to see a note on top of two soup containers from Seungkwan. They were saying that he and Jin thought it would actually be better to switch out the soups that they were going to serve them with something that was more comforting for a night like this. 

He looked to see Budae jjigae in the containers. Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel appreciation for their thoughtfulness. He takes one of the spoons in the bag and starts eating the stew. 

He might as well get things done write out emails to his professors about his family emergency and was going to take the week off. When he finished writing out the emails his phone rings showing a video call request with Joshua’s caller id. He contemplates for a moment but knows that he needs to hear his best friend right now. 

“Good evening Hannie.” Jisoo greets with a bright smile on his face. Jeonghan gives a tired one back which alerts his best friend.

“What the hell, Jeonghan, are you in a hospital right now? Are you okay?” the american yells in a panic. Jeonghan immediately puts a finger up to his lips and switches the camera’s point of view to show the little crib attached to all the monitors with it’s sleeping inhabitant. Joshua gasps and Jeonghan switches back the view with slight nods. 

“Oh my god, Hannie is Chan okay?” Joshua asked in a quieter tone. It would actually be the first time Joshua see’s Chan since his departure as his mother was still pregnant when the other left. 

“Hi Joshu-jji. Thankfully, he’s going to be okay. He’ll be here for a couple more days to get better, monitor and a couple things.” Jeonghan tells him. 

“What about Raon? Where is she?” He asked. 

“She left him alone for two days.” Jeonghan informs quietly. Joshua gasped in worry for the kid. 

“Oh Jeonghan…” Joshua sighs. Jeonghan feels a tear fall again and a fuzzy sensation with memories wanting to come up. “ Are you going to be alright Hannie?” 

“

The next morning after he feeds Chan and a new nurse comes in to check up on him. They’re nice enough to have gone ahead and take his other container to heat up. While she’s gone someone from child services comes to see him. The woman who comes in is young with a small face and a kind demeanor.

“Good morning Yoon Jeonghan-ssi, My name is Im Nayeon. I’m sorry it took us a while to come when you called.” She apologized bending at the hips into a full bow. Jeonghan shook his hands and bowed back at her. 

“It’s alright Ms. Im, I can understand we did call a little late in the night.” He offered back. 

“Well that and it did sound like he already has someone looking after his welfare.” She offers kindly to him with a small smile. Jeonghan appreciated her kind words and motioned towards the sofa at the other end of the room. The two sat down and Nayeon pulled out a portfolio across her lap. 

“So I already went ahead and gathered what I could from the precinct so far and here at the hospital. Now, I’d also like to get one from you myself to go ahead and start a case on your mother. Though I would advise you to get a family lawyer to make a case against your mother.” She says. 

He goes on to tell her about his mother’s ways of handling his brother and how she leaves him without a second thought where if it weren’t for Naeun and his meddling who knows what might have happened to Chan by now. Necessities he’s had to fill in or give money to Naeun to buy. He tells her of the people around his mother and her handling of Chan with strangers. How he’s had moments where he himself found him alone before, but this was too long. To his own care for his brother and the things that he’s done to fill in for her. 

“Okay, thank you for that and since your mother is gone though someone will have to care for Lee Chan. You’ve said that you are pretty young and that you were still in university. Well what about relatives? Is there any family that can take him?” She asked. Jeonghan shook his head. 

“My grandparents died right before my brother was born. My mother has no other siblings and his father was left blank on the birth certificate. So there’s not really anyone else that can take him." Jeonghan provides. Nayeon nods her head, taking notes in her folder before looking up at him. 

"Well, considering we do prefer that the child stay with family. As long as you can provide for him we'll let you have temporary custody over Lee Chan. This is only till we look over your case, gather more evidence and get this settled with the courts. For now this is it, and if you have any evidence of paperwork go ahead and send it our way to get it sorted." She says handing him her business card with all her information. 

"Again, thank you Ms. Im for getting to me." He says. 

"Of course Mr. Yoon I'm happy to help, and thank you for speaking with me. We’ll be in touch with you through this okay?" she says as she packs her things into her bag. 

As she gets up there's a knock on the door and Seungcheol comes in with a bag of food and Jeonghan's bag slung over his shoulder. The man was dressed in another suit and his hair styled up. It’s Saturday and usually Seungcheol spends his mornings at his family’s company before waiting for Jeonghan at the cafe for his shift to end. 

Jeonghan see's Nayeon's eyes widen when she looks Seungcheol and a swallow at her throat. He had a weird feeling in his chest when he sees this and it only dissipates when he see's that Seungcheol's eyes never leave him. 

"Good morning Hannie. " Seungcheol greets, giving a kiss to Jeonghan’s temple. Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol's eyes and sees them crinkle at the corners and he can't help but smile at the elder.

"Good morning Cheolie. " He greets back. An arm wraps around his waist for a hug. Jeonghan turns towards Im Nayeon. "Seungcheol this is Ms. Im Nayeon, Channie’s case worker from child protective." He introduces her. "Ms. Im, my boyfriend." 

Seungcheol gave him a quick look at the title before he extended a hand out to her and a friendly smile. 

"Ah hello. I'm Choi Seungcheol. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He says. There seems to be a bubble that bursts when she hears that and Nayeon blushes in realization of her staring. 

"Yes hello nice to meet you too and again thank you for your.” Seungcheol says. She nods and bows to the two before she goes ahead and leaves the two alone. 

Jeonghan lets out a big sigh leaning back on the couch. Seungcheol joins him him 

“Tough morning?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan shakes his head. 

“No Ms. Im was actually pretty nice. She was really straight forward which I do appreciate.” Jeonghan comments. 

Seungcheol sits next to Jeonghan putting the food on the table and Jeonghan’s bag next to the table. 

“I’m glad that she was nice. It makes working with her smoother I guess.” Seungcheol comments as he arranged the food for the two of them. 

“Yeah that’s true.” Jeonghan sighs. It was just a little draining for Jeonghan to tell her what he’s seen for Chan’s care. At the same time it made him think about all the things he’s seen and made him wonder. How did his mother actually come to think of having another child yet not care. He fell into his thoughts on his mother took back control. 

“So how did it go?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Well I do have Lee Chan for now, while they look over his case.” He informs him. Seungcheol hums in understanding. 

“That’s good, at least you can take care of him.” Seungcheol comments. 

“Mmm, yeah. I just have to call the police to make a statement later with them. On both counts that my mother is missing and her abandonment of Lee Chan.” Jeonghan says. 

Seungcheol handed him his food with a smile. Jeonghan takes his food in thanks while taking a good look at Seungcheol again. 

“It looks like you’re all spiffed up are you going to work?” He asked. 

“I was, something came up in the US last week. Our guy we sent out in the US needed a little help so I had to get up early to troubleshoot with him.” Seungcheol groaned making himself more comfortable. 

“Aww you must not have gotten any sleep then last night.” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol shakes his head and sighs taking a bite from his food. 

“But I’m glad I’m here with you right now. So it’s okay.” Seungcheol smiles. “Earlier you called me your boyfriend. Are you okay with that?” 

Jeonghan looks towards him and thinks. He did call Seungcheol his boyfriend. He said it to Nayeon. Without really thinking he called him that. He gasped and turned towards Seungcheol. 

“ I’m sorry, we… we didn’t even finish our date and I ju-”

“No no no. It’s okay Jeonghan. I don’t mind… “ Seungcheol cuts him. “I’m here how ever you need me okay?” 

“Then just stay. Stay with me for now.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Jeonghan is a little ooc, I have reasons you just see later. 
> 
> I have no knowledge on actual processes that go on with Child Protective or family law type of situations. Please forgive me.


End file.
